The Storm
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: COMPLETED! This is a short story, with my new characters. Hope, you will like it! My advance: before you start, read my previous story, the New friends :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters. They are form Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World. :)

First of all, I had to thank you everybody, who read my previous story (New friends), and much more thanks for those, who wrote a review. Thank you Ksarrah, and cairo1. I'm happy you liked it. I also hope, you'll enjoy this story too. It's only a short story, I've chosen to translate from Hungarian. ( In this decision Vid Z.had a great part :)))

I also have to apologise for my language problems. I can only promise, I will do my best. :)))

Now, let's start it!

**

* * *

**

**The Storm**

**Chapter1**

The day was amazing. It wasn't too warm and wasn't too cold. The jungle was relative dry, because it haven't reined for a time. All in one, every circumstances were perfect for going out, of course for different reasons.

- I swear Ned, If you drop another mango again in my head, I….I really don't know what I will do!- shouted Veronica facing the high tree, where the American journalist started to climb another part of the huge tree.

- I'm sorry, it just slipped out of my head. Ah..- he looked down with a grim on his face, when another fruit landed on the ground – Sorry, again!

- It doesn't matter, fortunately you aim worst then climbing tree!- laughed the girl

- Hm… I should be offended at this… You know that?- raised his eyebrows, and he slipped again a little forward.

- Yeah? And why don't you do it?- answered the girl boldly.

- Because,- he looked down, straight in her eyes- because I know, that you wouldn't love my any other way, and you care about me. – and he smiled.

Veronica blushed, raised her head and asked with a huge smile.

And how do you know that?

In this moment the branch cracked under him,

Oh my God, Ned!

Fortunately he reacted very quick, and stabilized himself on another larger branch.

Are you all right?- asked the blond

Of course I am. I've just answered your last question.- he grinned

Well, You had better take care of those mangos, until then I'll see what had find again Challenger! Be careful!- and she went away.

Be careful, be careful- he murmured it before himself. He watched the women, as she walked away, and moved a bit, but swayed, and nearly fall off the tree. After he straightened himself, and added with a serious face- I'm always careful.



-Tell me, John, what more do you want to shoot down?- asked Richard, as he dragged the plunder with him through the jungle. They had shot more bird that day, and he was getting tired. The little group started at dawn to fill their stocks with meat. As always, it was Roxton's and Marguerite's job, but today they had company. The two new member of the treehouse escorted them to give them some help. Naturally the hunter lead the way, he was followed by Marguerite, than came the man who asked this question.

- Well, I saw a herd of board not so long.- turned a little Roxton, as his eyes pasted their surrounding searching for any danger.- I should have shot it, but it was too big bringing it back alone. Now, that we are …

- Have I heard good lord Roxton- interrupted Marguerite- that you brought me out from my comfort bed this early today, only to carry weight?

- But Marguerite, What do you think about me…

The last member of the group, Charlie walked silently, but she was very full of that day. Nothing seemed normal, and she find it annoying. Just like a sixth sense told her that it wasn't a good day for anything. She fell many times, and get dirty, sweaty, and although she was determined not to say a word, she couldn't hold it back any longer.

-Can we do a little break, please? Why is that hurry?

Everyone turned, and stared at her. This was the first time, they realized, how pale and tired (s)he was, and she panted.

-I see, you are not a big hiker, my boy. – said the hunter- But the top is not too far, than you can stay with Richard, until I go ahead with Miss Krux. Will it be right?

He got only a nod and they started again, straight toward the top of the mountain.

* * *

This was the first chapter, and the one I've translated. I'm sorry but I don't know, how long you have to wait for the next one, because my life is a mess now.

Until then R&R:)))


	2. Chapter 2

I have to apologies again. As I have mentioned, my life is still a big big... mess. :) 

But now, here's the next chapter. I just hope, it will make you forget about my fault. :))) 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The jungle was silent. Under the dark trees a boar silently examined the ground in front of its nose, when his attention quickly removed to a bush next to him, ah he hard a big noise. It didn't thought about the fact, he run away immediately. But if our boar would have been more curious, and came closer, it could see our favorite heiress as the great hunter lied on her.

-I can't believe Marguerite, that you've frightened my boar.

-I'm sorry. Your boar? Was your name on it?

-No, there wasn't. Its name was on my next bullet, but you just had to fall and bring me with you in the best moment.

-I thought, maybe I can get a better position if I grab something.

-Well- he looked over her- I can tell; it's a very good position. - And he grinned

-Oh, really John! Get off me, you make me flat! - She cried, and wriggled against him, as she tried to show him away with her two palms on his chest.

-But what would be the punishment? - He answered without a move.

-Punishment? - Her eyebrow rose, and she stilled.

-Hm- he nodded- you frightened my board. You just have to make amends to me for it…

He said that in a low husky voice, and Marguerite couldn't breath, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when he held her eyes with his.

-What did you think about? - She managed to chook out at last.

-About this- he whispered as he bent down, and gently kissed her.

Marguerite's hands automatically went around his neck, as the kiss deepened and the world stopped for her. But the ever-cautious Lord Roxton wasn't like this, and he all too son ended the kiss, as he heard noises. Marguerite only a moment later opened her eyes, and she saw him grabbing his riffles, and looking out of the bush. She accompanied him, and paid more attention for the voices, that neared.

-Oh, My God! John! Cannibals! - She whispered

-Yeah, I've fount it out too.

-But John!

-Be quite! Maybe they just go away.

They sat without a world under the bushes, as the group of cannibals went trough the area. When everything seemed clear, Marguerite immediately straightened, and pulled Roxton with her

- Let's hurry John! They know where are Charlie and Redgrave!



-Isn't it wonderful! - Sighed Charlie before her, than bit in her apple.

After Marguerite and Roxton left them, they seated on the ground, where they could see all the beauty of the plateau. That place had a wonderful panorama. So she sat there eating, as her company lied in the grass not too far away from her. After these words left her lips he sat up, and came next to her.

-Yes, it is. I can hardly believe there's so much danger in this beautiful place.

-Never believe only your eyes! - She smiled

The man nodded and started to unbutton his shirt.

-What are you doing? - She asked shocked

-I'm unbuttoning my shirt. It's really hot here. You should do it too.

Charlotte didn't know what to do. She was embarrassed, because her eyes couldn't left the man's bear chest. When she managed, she sighed in relief, that he haven't noticed it.

-Well?

-Well?

-Your shirt! It's hot! Why don't you loosen it?

-What? No. …I mean… can easily get sunburn… it's much better.

-Aha- he shrugged his shoulders

-There was a little silence. None of them knew what to say. It was a rare occasion, because thy usually had great conversions. After a time, he asked, a question, he didn't know, why haven't he asked earlier

-How about women? - He grinned, than added- I mean if there is any…

-Well.- She interrupted- I have lady friends, they are close to me.

-How close?

-We are friends. - She answered, and when she saw a grin on his face, she added- have I said something funny?

-No, no. Just, you are so …naïve…sometimes…

-Aha- she grimaced, and then she thought about something- and what about you?

At the moment it slipped out of her mouth, she regretted it. He only stared before him for a while, than answered:

-Nothing to mention.

-Don't you want a family? - She asked again. "Charlotte, are you crazy? Why an earth do you ask these questions? It doesn't matter! Shut up! She told herself.

-I do want a family. - He said. " Now, why have I said this? I haven't even thought about it. Maybe it's not true…I don't know." He scolded himself.

Charlotte raised her apple to get another bite, as suddenly they heard a scream, and as they turned, they spotted cannibals running towards them.

They grabbed they weapons, but it was too ate. Charlotte was injured at her side by an arrow. Then she felt Richard arm around her, as he pulled her away. He started to fire, but it wasn't too successful. Ha was bad at shooting. She wanted to help him, but she couldn't move.

Than they heard other shots, and the cannibals became between two fires. Marguerite and Roxton came toward them after they shot the last savage.

-Can't we leave you for a minute, children? - Roxton tried a joke, as Marguerite started to examine Charlie's injuries.

-It isn't serious, but we have to take care of it quickly, before he shed too much blood.

-She hardly finished her sentence, as the sky started to darken and rain started to fall down heavily.

-What a …- said Richard

- Go to the mountainside, we can stay in a cave, and take care of him. - Explained the plan Roxton

-Just hold on…- sighed Marguerite, as she and Richard helped her on her feet.

* * *

Did you like it? Please... please...please... review it:)))


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

I'm here again with a brand new chapter!

But this time I had a helper! You don't have to suffer through my foolish spelling mistakes, because Kssarah helped by correcting this chapter. Thank you Kssarah!J)))

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**  
** Ned Malone who was about to demonstrate another incredible acrobatic movement in picking a mango looked up at the sky. He immediately and unhappily noticed a lot of dark clouds. He thought to share this information with Veronica and Challenger, but noticed they were no longer nearby. Hardly had he thought it through when thunder shook the tree and he decided to climb down and search for the missing pair. He managed the descent without breaking his neck, although he hurt his palm. As soon as his feet came in contact with the earth, he felt heavy, warm rain on his back. He started a fast walk and didn't notice that his shoes were not stepping in simple wet earth, but in dangerous quicksand. Unfortunately, when he finally realized this, he was up to his ankles in the dangerous muck. Ned only could do the first thing that came into his mind: shout for help. But today he didn't stand in great favor with the Heavens because the loud continuing thunder easily devoured his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The heavy rain prevented easy movement, not to mention making it difficult to determine the right way to go. With every step the explorers suffered as their boots pressed down in ankle deep mud, and the rain was so intense, they could hardly see their own noses in front of them. For the injured Charlotte it was twice as bad. Although Marguerites diagnosis was right, and Charlie's wound was not life-threatening, she had lost a lot of blood. The only good news was that they didn't have to worry that her wound would alert predators as the rain and wind took away the smell of blood. This didn't comfort Charlie. The world started to blur in front of her eyes, and now her whole weight was on Richard, who had been helping her.

-Where now, John?  
-I don't know Marguerite, I can't see anythingin this rain  
-John! Look! There! - Richard showed the direction with one hand.  
Not so far away a little dark spot could be seen in the mountainside. The hunter didn't waste any more time:

-I'm interested in every solution! Lets take a look at it! - And Roxton started looking for a way to reach what was hopefully shelter.  
To their luck, Richard had noticed a good place. A deserted cave big enough for them all, very cold, but at least dry. After Lord Roxton checked the safety of the place, Marguerite immediately started to give orders. She laid out blankets. Next she peeled off her wet coat because it slowed her work down. She then started to unpack her pack.  
Charlotte had collapsed at the entrance and Richard had laid her down on a blanket. After this task, he also rid himself of his coat and sat next to her. Without any thought he reached for her head, took off her wet cap, and threw it aside. He then removed her jacket. When finished with that, he reached for her collar and loosened her shirt, than his hand went lower and he started to pull her bloody and wet shirt tails from her trousers...

* * *

Ok it's short. But correct...

Read and review! Please…


	4. Chapter 4

Are you excited about Charlotte? Well, Richard is on a good way to find out the truth….

Once again thank you Kssarah!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

At first, Charlotte didn't notice the man's hand around her wound. It burned so much, Richard could actually do anything he wanted with her. However, when she felt his hands start to unlace her trousers, she pushed him away with a strength she didn't know she possessed.  
"What on earth are you doing?" - She practically yelled

"I'm examining your injury. What's the matter?"

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She was not a good liar, and now sweating and freezing at the same time, exhausted and tired, nothing seemed to come to her mind. She didn't know how, but the words just left her mouth:

"Are you a doctor?"

In that moment Marguerite appeared and sat down next to them.

"Let me see him! Richard, you had better get some water. And John, please make a fire, I'm freezing to death. But first of all give me my pack!"

As soon as Marguerite finished speaking, Charlotte let out a breath, she didn't know she was holding, and passed out.

"Charlie! He's passed out! Charlie!" - Richard started to shake her.

"Hurry!" Marguerite said- "Do what I said!"

Richard was about to answer non too politely, when Roxton showed up with Marguerite's backpack, than pulled his cousin to his feet.

"Come on Richard! Let's fetch some firewood, if we can…"

The younger man took a last worried look in Charlie's direction, and them went off with the hunter. As soon as they disappeared, Marguerite started to work. The wound wasn't serious, but she would have had to explain a lot of things if Richard had finished stripping Charlotte. The dark-haired heiress cleared and bandaged her patient with sure hands. When she finished, Marguerite covered her with another blanket, and said:

"I'm so happy Veronica wasn't here now."

And she started to clear away the bloody bandages, and medicines.



Challenger and Veronica examined an exceptional insect, when the storm started. Their first thought was that Ned couldn't be so far away. I'm sorry, it's a mistake. It was only Veronica's first thought, because Challenger accidentally dropped his new pet and he couldn't find it in the heavy rain. After many not so polite words, he had to listen to the jungle girl, and they began searching for Ned Malone.

"Veronica, he's not here. Are you sure this is the tree?"- Shouted the professor

"Absolutely. I left him here. But the storm washed away all the trails. I can't find anything."

Suddenly she straightened her head:

"Can you hear it, professor?"

"Hear what?"

"Ned?"

She didn't waste time with an explanation, just hurried in the direction of the voice. Not far away, she found Malone.

"Ned! Don't move!" - Said Challenger

"You don't have to worry professor; it's really hard anyway." –By this time, Ned was in the mud up to his waist

"What shell we do?"- asked Veronica

"Make Marguerite lie down, and Roxton will pull us out!"- suggested Malone

"What!"- They shouted as one

"Nothing, nothing. I don't know, why I said that – the reporter apologiesed.

"We don't have much time left. Hold on, I'll be back"-said Challenger. And he disappeared in the rain.

"Challenger! Hurry!"- They shouted after him.



As the good professor sought to save the unlucky reporter, in another area of the plateau two members of the British aristocracy walked in the jungle, searching for firewood unsuccessfully. The rain drenched every inch of their surroundings. In the hope of a better result they went further away from the cave.

"John, do you think that Marguerite…"

"Calm down Richard! I can assure you, that Marguerite is capable for things you cannot even imagine."

"Really?"- and evil grin appeared on his face- "You should tell me more about it…"

Probably, Richard didn't know, how lucky he was, that Roxton didn't hear that comment. At that moment he didn't accept it as the gift of Fortune, due to the appearance dangerous cannibal. The brutal savage attacked Richard from behind, and Roxton instead of shooting him, used his fists. Other cannibals appeared and immediately Roxton and Richard were outnumbered. The rain didn't make the fight any easier. When Roxton slipped, he didn't feel lucky until the moment he hit the ground and witnessed lightening strike his opponent who collapsed with a deadly groan on his lips. Seeing the brutal scene the others disappeared, and the explorers were alone.

"I think"- as Roxton stood up from the mud- "we should go back now… "

* * *

Now, you just didn't think I could give up Charlotte so easily…. :)))

Please! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

This one is the last chapter of this story. I hope you'll enjoy it reading, as much as I enjoyedwriting it. :)))

Thanks a lot again Kssarah:)))**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Professor Challenger arrived about five minutes later, with a rope on his shoulder. He remembered that he'd left it earlier next to his backpack. Hurriedly he threw one of the ends to Veronica, who instinctively tied a snare.

"Come on Veronica, we don't have time to waste." Urged the older man "Be careful, not to aim at his neck!"

"Quickly, Veronica, just like a cowboy! - added the reporter.

By the time only his arms and head were not covered by quicksand.

The girl didn't wait much longer to swing the rope. It flew to the air, but her aim was off and she didn't lasso him.

Veronica's heart beat wild, she could hardly breath as she prepared for maybe the most important throw in her life. Ned's life was up to her. She had to do it; it couldn't be any other way. She took a big breath, prepared the rope… and she managed it! Almost in the last minute she managed to get the rope around Ned's two arms.

Immediately the professor went with the other end of the rope to the nearest tree. After he had tied it off he came back to the edge of the quicksand. Together Veronica and Challenger pulled on the rope, and in seconds Malone was again on the normal ground.

The muddy man lied there sighing and coughing as the others examined him. After Challenger decided, that everything was just fine with Ned, Veronica held the reporter tight to her. Lost all of elf-control, tears flew down on her face mixed with raindrops, as she embraced him, like a greedy man his gold. As soon as Malone became fully conscious of his surroundings he embraced her back.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" sobbed the girl

Maybe the first time in his life Ned couldn't find the worlds to answer, that's why he only held her tighter, as he murmured a silent thank you to the professor, who knelt beside the jungle beauty, with a knowing smile on his face.



"What happened to you?"- Marguerite's gaze traveled up and down the two muddy men before her. "You were supposed to help me, not to have a mud-bath!"

Roxton didn't comment her worlds. He simply was too tired, and just let his cousin tell their adventure. The two men were happy, that while they were gone, Charlie woken up, and thanks to the medical tea, Marguerite had given her, felt much better. She helped tend the two beaten man, and after they all ate their, went to sleep.

"Well? With how many dangerous savages did the great Lord Roxton fight today?" Asked Marguerite, as she slipped next to the man of her dreams, after the "children" were asleep. Charlotte and Richard slept on the other side of the cave, not too far from each other.

"Oh! Not so many. Only the ones, who wanted Roxton-stew for dinner- smiled the lord and put his arm around the woman's shoulder, who made herself more comfortable in his embrace.

"I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't broken my nails" She said in mock seriousness, than added quietly." I'm glad because you escaped that lightning"

"You don't think you can rid yourself of me so easily, do you? - He laughed in a way only Lord John Richard Roxton could laugh.

"Ahhhhhh Roxton" Marguerite slapped his chest playfully Marguerite "You'd better sleep."

The man looked down, and saw as the mysterious Miss Krux slowly fall asleep in his arms.

He let out a big sigh, held her tighter, than shut his eyes. He could hear that from one moment to the other, the rain suddenly stop. "Tomorrow we'll surely have a beautiful weather" he thought to himself, than the last 24 hour ran trough his mind, and he added "or maybe not…"

The end

* * *

My questions are still standing. Shall I continue? Would you like a sequel? What do you think about it? Please, write me some review! 


End file.
